Dairy of a girl in love
by scuzme
Summary: a look into the eyes of a young girl in love. from school mates to death do us part.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter #2 crying for forgiveness  
  
Serena hoped off the bus only to walk into a downpour. She got drenched in a matter of seconds. The rain hid her tears flowing down her face. She kept on walking not caring were she was going. She passed a couple running into their apartment to avoid getting wet from the rain.  
  
She didn't mind getting wet. She didn't care.  
  
"Why should I?" she mumbled aloud to her self. Slowly making her way towards the park, which sat just beside the harbor?  
  
She went and sat herself under a tree as an effort to keep most of the rain from falling on her face and body. She gazed out onto the harbor to where all the boats were lined up together neatly. The blanket of seawater had formed a slight mist on the top of its surface from the now heavy falling rain.  
  
In the corner of her eye she caught a flicker of something red swaying in the breeze. Turning her head she saw a large bed of roses covering the dampened earth. She sat by the tree, staring at them for some time.  
  
This was her favorite spot to come to when she was upset. Darien had first taken her here when she was fifteen. She was having trouble concentrating with her homework so Darien took her here. He said this was his favorite spot to come when he couldn't focus on his studies.  
  
"Dam it Darien why did you have to say that?" Serena spoke softly as she laid her head in her lap. She kept recalling what he had said to her out side the school grounds.  
  
"Why did you find someone that WANTS to take you?" Those words pierced her heart deeply.  
  
Serena broke down in another verge of heart breaking tears. A slight breeze caused her to shiver. She hugged her knees tighter and tried to forget the cold temperatures that engulfed her small body.  
  
She felt something warm sit on her back and realized some one had put a jacket over her. She shifted her face only to find midnight eyes staring back at her with guilt, confusion and pain all mixed into one. She turned away from the person only to have a hand rest on her shoulder.  
  
"I figured I would find you here meatball head." Darien calmly stated and sat down besides her. His eyes observed her facial features. He could tell she was hurt. He lifted his hand gently and carefully rubbed away her tears.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena," he continued trying to make her feel better. "May I ask though what I did wrong?"  
  
Serena was offended by the question.  
  
"How could he not know what he did?" she asked her self, "maybe I over reacted?"  
  
Serena sighed loudly and pulled the jacket closer to her as another breeze blew over. It was still raining quite hard. A loud ring of thunder could be heard as Serena jumped suddenly in her position. Serena was terrified of thunder. She always had been since she could remember.  
  
"Darien don't you know what you said to me?" She gazed into his eyes waiting for an answer. He only looked at her in confusion. The rain faintly fell over his charcoal black hair as he sat there thinking. In the end he looked at her for the answer.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena I don't know what I did wrong."  
  
"You said and I quote "You mean you found some one that WANTS to go out with you?" Serena fought back more tears that threatened to fall. She was surprised when she felt an arm pull her into a warm body. As Darien embraced her he stroked her head with his hand.  
  
"Serena I didn't mean that and you know it," he was right they always did this to each other. So why should today be any different?  
  
"Yeah I am sorry Darien I guessed I over reacted. With the prom and all I got a little emotional."  
  
"A little?" Darien laughed, "You yell at me in front of a crowd. Storm off in tears towards the bus. Made your way to the park in a downpour and sat on soggy wet grass and cried."  
  
Serena thought about this and sighed. He was right. Then again he always was. Perfect scores in every exam, tests and assignment you could think of. He even scored extra credit.  
  
The rain picked up again and fell harder than before. Darien stood up and held a hand out to his small companion.  
  
"Come on meatball head lets get you out of the rain and dried off" he waited for her to accept his hand and made his way towards his car. Once in the car Serena muffled a scream as another large rumble filled the air.  
  
"Still frightened of a little sound hey?"  
  
Serena glared at him then her expression softened and she laughed lightly, "Yeah you think after all these years I would be over it by now."  
  
They both laughed a bit then pulled into the curve to park Darien's car.  
  
Once they reached his apartment and made their way to the tenth floor, Darien unlocked his front door and showed Serena in. he grabbed two towels and threw one at Serena.  
  
"You know what? You look like a drowned rat, Serena"  
  
"HA, ha, ha." Serena replied sarcastically. Drying her hair as best she could she walked into the lunge room and sat down on his couch. Throwing her now damp towel at him in an effort to pay him back for the joke. He only laughed and took the towel off his head and placed them in a basket. He went into the kitchen and turned the kettle, grabbing two coffee cups as he did.  
  
Serena looked down at the floor only to notice sheets of work scattered every where. It obviously he had studied hard.  
  
"No wonder he aced college." Serena thought to her self.  
  
"Here you go Serena," Darien came in and placed a cup of hot cocoa in her hand, "sorry about the mess."  
  
"That's ok." Serena sat down on the couch and began to drink her warm beverage. Darien sat next to her. Silence fell over them for a moment before Serena spoke up.  
  
"Look Darien I'm sorry for getting upset like that."  
  
"It's ok meat ball head." Darien rubbed his hand through her hair causing it to get messy.  
  
"Oh Darien!" Serena yelled and threw the pillow next to her at him. Laughing she went to pick the pillow up again but was stopped when Darien reached her first.  
  
"Oh your in for it now" This caused her to squeak in surprise and she ran down the hall. He stood up and ran after her.  
  
It all ended with two teens breathing hard on the floor with Serena's knee length hair flowing messily down her back. Darien had some how managed to pull her pig tales out.  
  
"It's a big improvement for you meatball head" Darien studied Serena's long hair. He forgot how long it actually was. In fact it was the first time he ever saw her hair down. It made her look elegant and sleek.  
  
"Hey what would you know Darien? I mean you always have your hair the same." Serena said in-a-matter-of-factly tone. She placed her hands on her waist and looked at him with a look to match her voice.  
  
"And what may I ask you is wrong with my hair?" Darien ran his hand through his own hair trying to figure out what was wrong with it. Serena laughed.  
  
"Nothings wrong with it. It's just that you have had that style since I can remember."  
  
Shrugging his shoulders Darien got up and brushed his clothes off. Serena, still laughing from their little tickle war, slowly got herself up and made her way to the bathroom.  
  
Taking one of his hairbrushes, she ran it through her golden locks. Still amazed at the way her hair fell down to her knees, Darien offered to help brush her hair for her. She smiled up at him and handed the brush to him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what Sere?" Darien answered running the brush down her hair.  
  
"For coming to get me after my out burst today, I shouldn't have over reacted like that." Serena's eyes fell to the tile floor. Still feeling guilty she shifted uneasy in her position.  
  
Two hours had passed and Serena gathered her stuff and made her way to the door. She thanked Darien for letting her stay in his apartment during the small storm. He only brushed it off saying she would have done the same thing in his situation. Laughing she waved good bye and went towards the elevator.  
  
Making sure she was gone Darien let out a sigh and made his way back inside.  
  
"I'm glad that we made up" Darien contemplated, "I don't know what I would have done if she left me."  
  
The phone rang breaking him out of his previous thoughts.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh hey Darien it's me Andrew."  
  
"Hey Andrew."  
  
"Did you make up with Serena?"  
  
"Yeah she and I are fine now. Is that what you phoned to ask?"  
  
"No I came to invite you to come with me and Rita for a double date sort of thing. You see it is our anniversary and I would love you to come. It is at the new restaurant down town."  
  
"Sounds like fun Andrew but did you say double date?"  
  
"Yeah got any one you wanna bring?"  
  
"I'll think about it, when is it?"  
  
"Friday night 8 o'clock"  
  
"Cool I'll be there, cya!"  
  
"Bye." With that Darien placed the phone down. He went and grabbed his textbook and started going over notes from class. He didn't get very far cause he kept think of what Andrew said.  
  
"Hmm maybe I should take Serena I'm sure she would like to go to the new night club."  
  
He got up and walked back towards the phone, hesitated a bit, then picked it up. After the third ring some one answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Um hi is err Serena there?" 


	2. chapter 2

I sat there tapping my pencil on a piece of paper in front of me, trying to find the answer to the question on my test. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn to face a pair of blue eyes. I smiled and he smiles back.  
  
Trunks hands me a piece of paper and turned back to his test. I unfold it. It has numbers on it. It is the question I am working on. At the bottom it said "here Pan this should make it a little easier. Just in case you are wondering why I am doing this it is because you helped me last time. Hope you pass. Good luck. From Trunks."  
  
I turn to him when the teacher isn't looking and thanked him. He leans over and gives me a friendly kiss on the cheek. And said it was nothing.  
  
After the maths test was finished I met up with him down at the lunchroom. Bra was leaning over kissing Goten's face. Trunks just nudged me arm and laughed. I did the same.  
  
"Why don't you two get a room?" I call out causing both to pull apart and blush. We sit next to them and talk about the test. Trunks stood up after a minute and started to walk off.  
  
I asked where he was going and already regretted asking.  
  
"What me? Oh I'm gonna go find Marron. She said she would wait for me near the English room. Bye Pan cya later."  
  
With that I watched him leave fading into the crowd. Bra puts her hand on my shoulder and asks if I'm all right. I smile and say nothing is wrong. I go and sit by my uncle and start to tease him for having milk on his mouth. He laughs and rubs the milk away.  
  
~*~  
  
I walked home that day wishing I could be Marron. She was lucky to have Trunks they really did suit but I wanted Trunks more then anything in the world.  
  
I let the tears once again fall to the ground. I decided I wanted to burn off this frustration so I went to capsule Corp to look for Vegeta. You could always count on him for a spar.  
  
I went into the gravity room to find him doing push ups with one finger.  
  
. "What do you want Brat?" he growled with out looking up at me.  
  
"I want to spar. Can you please spar with me Vegeta? Unless you're too chicken to fight."  
  
"Humph I see you want to get you ass kicked today."  
  
"Give me everything you got veggie man!"  
  
~*~  
  
Two hours later I emerged from the gravity room with bruises and cuts all over my body. My clothes were torn in many places. I thanked Vegeta for the training session and went in to get a drink.  
  
I walked in to find Trunks holding Marron while talking to Bulma. As the door closed shut they turned to see me. They all looked shocked. Must have been from the blood now dripping from my head.  
  
"Pan are you all right?" Bulma asked as she rushed towards me with a small cloth.  
  
I laughed slightly and nodded my head. As I did my vision went blurry then back to normal.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine I just need a drink." I took a step but my legs betrayed me and gave way. Trunks caught me before I hit the ground.  
  
"Pan you need to lye down that's what you need." Funny Trunks sounds concerned I thought he only cared about Marron.  
  
Trunks carried me to the lounge and asked me what happened. I told him how I felt angry and needed to burn it off.  
  
"I went super sayian and Vegeta knocked me on the head. I blacked out for a bit but awoke back to my normal state."  
  
"Was that you're first time as a super sayian Pan?" Trunks asked while cleaning my wounds. I just nodded my head. He sighed and shook his head from side to side.  
  
"Just be more careful in future Pan." He smiled at me and ruffled my hair. I feel a slight blush spread across my face but as soon as it appeared it went when Marron came and gave Trunks a kiss.  
  
I should have told him how I felt. Should have told him I loved him. My mouth wouldn't work. But my heart says a thousand things. He only saw me as a friend. How I wish he knew. I love you. I love you. I love you.  
  
~*~  
  
so that's the second chapter up. Hope you like. Sorry if the chapters are really short. But all together the story isn't going to be that long. If you want me to continue just review and I'll remember to write. Till next time. 


	3. chapter 3

Thanks to all that reviewed. Getting reviews inspires me to write. So if you want more chapters then just review ^_^ thanks. Here is the next chapter. Oh and just to clear things up, you know when Trunks kisses Pan on the cheek that is just a friendly kiss. Sorta like a hug. Here is the next chapter.  
  
~*~ Graduation day ~*~  
  
I stood there wearing a long night sky robe and turned to look at the crowd that filled the hall. Tonight we were all gonna graduate and finally be adults. Goten held Bra's hand and looked like he was gonna pass out, he must have been really nervous about this day. I know I was.  
  
I felt a hand squeeze mine softly. I turned to meet Trunks' handsome young face. He was smiling at me making my legs feel weak.  
  
"Today's the day Pan," he pointed to the crowd where our parents sat. "All those people are here to see our great Panny graduate."  
  
Laughing I hit him playfully on the shoulder. "Very funny Trunks you know as well as I do that every one here has got a chance at getting the greatest achiever award."  
  
At each graduation, one graduate was awarded the greatest achiever. Pan worked hard to try get that award. She thought that if she won it Trunks would want her.  
  
Every one fell silent as the principle walked on stage. In his hand was a list of all the graduates for that year. Pan smiled as Goten's name was called out. Chichi's voice could be heard over the crowd as Goten pulled the son grin and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
Giving Goten a "helping hand" I pushed him towards the stage. Almost tripping Goten shook the principle's hand and got his diploma. Bowing once he turned and made his way back towards us.  
  
Goten and Trunks exchanged a high five and laughed about how nervous he was. Bra was next. She went on to the stage filled with determination. It was like every one was watching her and this was her time in the light. Goten whistled when Bra winked at the crowd and ran off stage in a fit of giggles. Trunks looked at me and rolled his eyes. I just laughed.  
  
A few more people were called and received their diploma. Trunks went up before me and received a huge applause from the audience. Being second in command for capsule Corp, Trunks was very well known. Once he received his diploma he walked off stage.  
  
He gave me thumbs up and Goten another high five. Just as I was about to congratulate him, he spotted Marron and went and embraced her. I turned away not wanting to see the "show of emotion".  
  
"Next we have Pan Son to the stage."  
  
"Oops looks like I'm up now" I gave my best smile as I went on stage. I blushed as I saw Chichi and mum standing up clapping and whistling. Gohan tried his best to calm them down but failed. He shrugged his shoulders at me and laughed.  
  
I turned my attention back towards the principle and accepted my diploma. As soon as I collected it I turned and ran into my unexpected uncle's arms. I looked down at me and smiled rubbing my hair. He led me towards the group.  
  
"We finally did it Pan!" Screeched Bra as she bounced up and down happily. "No more school."  
  
"Yeah for you maybe but for us "intelligent" people who work hard for a living have to go to college." Bra stuck her tongue out at Trunks who just rolled his eyes at her. Bra was offered a modelling carrier so she didn't have to worry about work.  
  
"Hey guys the principle is about to announce the new owner to the achievement award."  
  
Every one went quite. This was the part I have been waiting for. I held my breath as he read the envelope in his hand. With a huge smile now plastered on his face, he turned and faced the audience.  
  
"I am proud to announce that this years greatest achiever is Miss Son Pan!"  
  
My mouth dropped in shock. I had won. I was in to shock to walk so Bra got behind me and shoved me towards the audience. A huge applause filled my head as I approached the principle.  
  
I bowed my head with a smile on my face. It was still hard to believe I won. I faced my parents in the crowd who were all standing up cheering for me. Even dad couldn't help standing up this time.  
  
"Wow" was the only thing I could say as I made my way to the party where every one was waiting to congratulate me.  
  
"Oh my Panny is finally a young woman. I knew she would be like Gohan I just knew it." Sobbed my grandmother as she hugged the life out of me. Dad pulled her off gently letting me breath.  
  
I look around the room for the person I won the award for. I excused my self from my family as I spotted him alone by the punch bowl. I grabbed a cup to make it look like I was getting a drink.  
  
He turned to face me and smiled. I melted away. I always do when he smiles those heavenly smiles at me. I smiled back.  
  
"Congratulations Pan," he said as he took a sip of his drink. "I knew you would get it. You worked hard for it."  
  
All I could do was nod my head in agreement and say a very soft thanks.  
  
"Lets go outside Pan it is getting a bit hot in here." Trunks extended his arm towards me.  
  
"Sure" I replied and took his offer. Arm in arm we left the school building and headed towards the School Lake. (Think of it as one of those schools simular to Hogwarts but in a building. A school in the country side should I say.)  
  
We sat down and gazed at the stars in silence. I noticed he turned his head and was looking at me. I panicked thinking it was something on my face.  
  
"What's wrong do I have something on my?" I put my hands on my head trying to figure out what he was looking at.  
  
He chuckled and put my hands down but did not release them. I blushed slightly thanking Dende it was dark out.  
  
"No nothing is wrong Pan, I was just thinking how beautiful you look tonight."  
  
I smiled up at him. He never said things like that to me. I could tell even though it was dark that he was smiling too. I decided now was a good time to tell him how I felt towards him. I don't care what he says just as long as he knows I love him.  
  
"Trunks I." His hand cut me of by placing them on my lips.  
  
"Pan I want to tell you something I have been meaning to tell you all night." Our faces were only a few inches apart. I could fell his breath on my face.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Pan I wanted to tell you that I."  
  
His lips brushed mine. We were just a second from kissing when someone called his name. It was Marron she was looking for Trunks inside.  
  
"NO!" I screamed mentally as Trunks jumped back quickly. Just a few seconds to go. Why had he stopped?  
  
"I wanted to say congratulations on getting that award." He stood up and gave me a quick friendly kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later then Pan."  
  
And with that he was gone. I watched him slip away again back inside to rejoin Marron. I was so close.  
  
Wiping a few tears that had managed to fall from my eyes, I got up a left for the party. Tomorrow I'll ask dad to spar. I need to clear my mind. I put on my best fake smile and entered the doors.  
  
I continued on that evening like nothing happened. I pretended that I never noticed Marron placing her arms on Trunks' waist. I pretended that it never hurt. But most of all I pretended I didn't need Trunks. But I do.  
  
I should have told him how I felt. Should have told him I loved him. My mouth wouldn't work. But my heart says a thousand things. He only saw me as a friend. How I wish he knew. I love you. I love you. I love you.  
  
Well that's the next chapter up. Thanks for reviewing and please tell me what you think of my other stories. If you have any requests for stories then I would love to hear them. Till next time. 


End file.
